A Hidden Love
by starryskyangel1
Summary: JakeBrooke, LucasBrooke. HaleyNathan. A devastating affair ruined them all. Can they salvage and rebuild what they have?
1. Late Night Talk

Disclaimer: This is all WB's. I don't own anything associated with them, not even their stock shares.

Chapter 1

Jake liked Peyton, really he did. Just, he didn't have the connection. The spark. It just wasn't there.

--

"Hey handsome." Brooke purred into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous." The other line replied, miles away.

Brooke giggled. "How's my favorite little girl, Jenny?"

"She's fine, she was asking about "Brookie" this morning at breakfast."

"Well then, how is my favorite little boy, Jake." Seductively asked.

"Hey! I'm not little." Jake defensively said.

"I know. But the fact that it wasn't cold might have helped." Brooke joked back.

Brooke really liked these banters with Jake. They would call each other late at night, right before Brooke went to bed.

"Why did you tell Peyton you went to Savannah?" Brooke asked.

"Because I am in Savannah."

Brooke sat straight up. "What?" Tears started dripping down Brooke's face.

"Brooke?" Jake was worried as she heard a sniff.

"I told Nikki that you went to Savannah." Brooke whispered.

"Brooke, what the fuck!" Jake yelled, his anger getting the best of him, even though Jenny was in a crib nearby.

Brooke sobbed. "I told her because I didn't think that you would tell Peyton the truth. I told Nikki at some seedy bar, well I wrote it. Then I put it on fire so that Peyton wouldn't realize I told Nikki what she thought was the truth."

"Oh my god, Brooke what did you do? Jenny is all I have."

Brooke whispered, "I-I thought," Brooke let her tears get to her. She blinked a few out of her eyes. "I thought that if Nikki went Savannah and found out you weren't there, she would tell Peyton, and then maybe, Peyton wouldn't like you anymore. Besides, you said you were going to New Hampshire." 

Jake felt bad. "I was going to, but then plans changed. When I kissed her goodbye, I looked so longingly after, I wouldn't to tell her to tell you I went to Savannah. But that would have been suspicious."

A silence filled the phone line.

Finally Jake broke it, "Brooke, what am I going to do?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, reviews would be nice. But, I know there aren't many Brooke, Jake lovers out there.


	2. Homebound

Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, seeing the lack of reviews makes my heart a bit sad. But then I look at my other stories reviews and I'm all happy again!!! One Tree Hill readers don't review much I've discovered. LOL. Eh, who am I to care?

--

Haley snuggled in her husband's arms. Nathan was sleeping soundly, thank god he wasn't snoring because Haley would have hit him right there and then. Lucas never snored either during their sleepovers. Maybe it was the Scott gene?

Haley tossed around. She couldn't fall asleep. It was just too hard for her. A month after Lucas left, she was fine, a bit sad and melancholy, but okay to the sense that she didn't think about him very often. But now, two months after the departure of her best friend, she was really starting to feel the absence of Lucas. Nathan couldn't sympathize with her when her bear, Mr. Snuggles, succumbed to old age. All he did was laugh and kiss her. Or shall we say "attempted." Haley was so distraught that she pouted for a week and wouldn't let Nathan touch her. Well except when he did his own puppy face. But, only then. Still, Nathan didn't understand the adventures Mr. Snuggles had with Luke and her. Nathan didn't know even the history of the bear. That was completely uncalled for him to make fun of Haley for that. _How rude. _Nathan didn't know that Haley and Lucas met at the park when they were six and both saw a ragged bear on one of the park benches. They both ran for it, being compassionate 4 years olds and when they met up at the same time at the bench the bear was sitting on, they made a pact to take care of the bear.

Haley rolled out of Nathan's embrace and padded to the phone. When Haley reached the phone, she sighed. Late night talks used to be the norm for both of them. But with Lucas in Charleston, they never talked anymore. They both agreed it would just be less painful if they dropped all forms of communication. But this was a dire emergency. Haley picked up the phone gingerly. She sat at the desk and dialed the number Lucas left her, just in case for emergencies. Haley hoped that Luke wouldn't be too upset that she called, at . . ., oh, three in the morning. Right? Best friends can never get mad each other for disrupting their peace in the middle of a dream?

The phone was ringing.

A very groggy Lucas picked up. "Hello?"

"Luke?" Haley whispered.

"Haley?" Luke was awake now. "What's wrong?"

Haley paused. There really was nothing wrong. Except for Mr. Snuggles of course. "Well, Mr. Snuggles isn't with us anymore."

"What? Ug, I feel so sad now." Luke said with remorse.

"Sorry." Haley whispered back. "I just really miss you."

"I do too. I was thinking of going back to Tree Hill for the rest of the summer. I won't have to face Peyton and Brooke as much."

"Luke, they're fine, you need to move on. I think they have."

"Okay, I guess I'll drive down."

Haley let out a shriek of excitement.

Nathan came out of the bedroom. "Haley, what the hell?"

Lucas heard his voice through the phone. "You're still married."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, c'mon you guys like each other now right?"

Nathan made a face.

"Platonically yes. Anyways, I'll be coming down tomorrow okay, I'm too tired today to drive up."

Haley beamed. "I knew you couldn't resist your sister-in-law."

"Sister-in what? Oh shut up, that is way too weird."

Haley giggled before she turned off the phone and headed back to bed with Nathan.

--

Lucas packed his bags. "Tree Hill, here we come." Lucas stated heading to his car.

--

Brooke giggled as Jake showered her with kisses on her neck.

"Jake, stop!"

"Or else what?" He said mischievously.

Brooke stared into his twinkling eyes. "I don't know. You're too handsome." Brooke said entrancingly, running her finger down Jake's jawbone.

Jake pushed her onto her pink king sized bed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Brooke, what am I going to do?" Jake asked desperately his voice cackling over the phone line.

Brooke thought for awhile. Then an idea popped into her head. _Hell, why not. _"Jake, come back to Tree Hill, my parents are gone for the summer on some cruise. You can stay here, we have plenty of rooms. And the maid will never tell. She wouldn't do that to me, she's like a mother to me since my parents are always gone."

Brooke could sense hesitation on Jake's part. Finally he spoke up, "Hell, I need to get away from Nikki. She would never guess that I'm at your house."

Brooke squealed. "I'll get you the tickets mailed for tomorrow. Pack up." She hung up.

--

When Jake came to the door, Jenny in tow, Brooke had ran down the stairs and engulfed Jake in a huge hug. They had settled in, but Brooke couldn't stand the large house to herself, so she made Jake and Jenny stay in her bedroom. Not really caring if Jenny woke her up in the middle of night. They had a huge dinner, made by Brooke's maid. She was a miracle worker, she could do everything. And she stared into his eyes and knew that everything was alright.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brooke tugged Jake's shirt off of his body. Then Jenny pierced the silence. Jake and Brooke both sighed. They walked towards her crib. Brooke picked the small infant up. "Hey, baby. Brookie's here. Shh."

Almost instantly Jenny calmed down, reduced to whimpering. Brooke took a bottle that Jake handed her and bottle-fed Jenny. Jake lovingly put his arm around Brooke as he watched Jenny drift peacefully into sleep.

--

Lucas stopped his car in front of the café. "Home Sweet Home."

--

That was a pretty fast update, you guys. Please review! For me! Be nice.


	3. I Think I Still Love Her

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Lucas cautionary opened the door to his mother's café. He looked around for his mom. When he couldn't find her, he assumed she was in the backroom. As Lucas stepped in, he noticed a swarm of blond curls sitting with his back to him. Lucas backed out. He was really not too interested in meeting Peyton after what happened. One of the reasons he left was because of her.   
  
Lucas ran out to his car and started the engine. He somewhat resented the fact that he didn't have the bravery to walk across the room to go into the kitchen to see his mother. Lucas decided that another time would be much better. Still, he cursed himself for not being brave enough. Lucas drove the car to the one place that he could stay at.

* * *

"Nathan, could you get the door?" Haley called, while making breakfast.

"Yea, sure." Nathan got up from watching a NBA playoff game. He walked to the door and opened it.

Lucas stood there, bags in hand. "Hi. Can I stay with you for the summer?" Lucas meekly asked.

Nathan didn't know what to say, but hey, he didn't have any hard feelings against the guy. "Sure, why the hell not?" Nathan said as he led Lucas in.

Haley shrieked (that seems to be her thing) when she heard Lucas' voice. She put the bacon down and gave him a big hug. Lucas laughed good-naturedly at her antics.

After a certain point, Lucas was sure that he stopped breathing and was starting to suffocate. Nathan, realizing this very quickly, had let Haley hug him for about five minutes to see his brother start to turn blue. When a sufficient amount of time passed, Nathan separated Haley from Luke. Luke gave him a very grateful smile and mouthed "Thanks" when Haley's back was turned.

The threesome sat down to eat breakfast. After some silence, not an awkward one though, Haley spoke up, trying to start some conversation at the table.

"So. . ." She started, a little uncomfortably.

Silence again ensued.

"I think I still have feelings for Brooke." Lucas stated suddenly.

Nathan choked on his eggs. This landed him in a wheezing, state of panic for about ten minutes. After he calmed down, and had a glass of water, he glared at his older brother for causing his sudden attack. Scrambled eggs vs. Nathan's esophagus to battle it out. Lucas laughed.

"You okay there man?" Lucas asked good-naturedly, poking fun at Nathan.

"No." Nathan answered truthfully.

Lucas turned to Haley who had been watching Nathan with an amused expression.

"You married a pansy of a husband." Lucas told Haley.

Nathan feigned hurt.

They calmed down and resumed eating.

Lucas brought up the forgotten subject at the moment, again. "I said, I think I still have feelings for Brooke." Luckily, Nathan wasn't eating thing, but Haley almost spit out her coffee.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Seriously, people, what is with you guys?"

"Sorry, Luke, it just gets us every time." After a thought Haley continued. "You do know that you cheated on her with Peyton, so you are basically number 2 in her hit list."

"Next to Peyton." Nathan chirped in. Nathan expected Lucas to give him the signature "Lucas look", but all he did was look remorsefully at his plate.

"Cheer up, Lucas, there are plenty of other great girls out there." Haley said patting Lucas' back.

"Yea, and at least Brooke, she hasn't been trouncing at parties with all different guys. In fact she really doesn't drink. Which is really weird, because. . . she's Brooke."

Haley nodded in assent at Nathan's observation.

* * *

Brooke and Jake were fiercely making out on the couch. Suddenly, Brooke got up. "I'm hungry." She looked at Jake's crestfallen face. "We have all summer." She got up and kissed Jake on the cheek. 

Jake was a bit disappointed, but he himself was a bit hungry. He grabbed his shirt and followed Brooke out the front door.

* * *

Lucas lounged next to his brother, a bag of potato chips lying in between them. "Who do you think is going to go to Olympics?"

"I dunno. Jason Kidd, Tim Dunkin, people."

"I don't think they would go. I mean they're already injured and the top players already have medals. So who do you think really would go?"

"I don't know. Just watch the game and shut the hell up." Nathan said irritably. He liked summer days, he was lazy and then Haley came back from the extra AP classes she was taking in some summer place and then they would spend quality time together. But now Lucas was going to be staying here, on their couch, and Nathan was sure that he wasn't going to get any action from Haley while he was around. Even if he did, Lucas was bound to come in and punch the daylights out of him. Not like he could. . .

Nathan measured up Lucas. He was way too short. No way Luke could beat him up. Impossible.

Lucas, feeling Nathan's eyes on him, grew slightly uncomfortable. "Hey man, I don't go that way."

Nathan was unabashed. "Well, at least I can keep a sexual relationship with a girl."

Lucas' eyes flared up. Damn he was right on that one. "I'm leaving." He announced.

"Bye." Was the reply he got.

Sighing, Lucas got up and left the apartment.

* * *

Jake and Brooke sat across from each other looking at the menu. The café was airy and there was a positive buzz. They at one of the tables near the window, sneaking furtive glances at each other.

"Why are you looking at the menu? You work here." Brooke asked.

"Why are you looking at your menu? You get the same thing every time." Jake countered. "And I would know because I take your order."

Brooke smiled, her dimples showing. "Will you get the food?"

Jake nodded, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Brooke looked at his retreating figure. He had a really nice body. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the jingle that announced the door's opening.

"Lucas?"

"Brooke?"

* * *

REVIEW.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4

Lucas stood there in the doorway of the café. "Brooke?"

* * *

Brooke sat there. She didn't know whether to be furious or elated to see him. She felt her heart flutter a bit as she took in his rumpled blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was about to smile when she realized that Luke was just a cheater. A guy who cheated with her best friend. That certainly deserved no merit. Plus, she had Jake. Instead, Brooke chose to do the neutral. She just offered a simple, "Hi."

Lucas had almost seen a smile spread across Brooke's face. As he anticipated for the dimples to appear, he watched her face become conflicted. Her eyes became thoughtful and stern. Lucas' heart crumbled.

Brooke watched as Lucas moved his body gracefully towards the table she was sitting. "May I?" He gestured to the seat Jake was occupying. She was about to protest when she looked at Jake and saw that he was still placing the order. She didn't look up as she answered. "Sure."

Lucas took a seat. He cleared his throat. "Look, Brooke. I miss you. Please, forgive me. I came back for you."

Brooke looked up. Lucas' eyes were burning on her face. "Look, Luke."

Brooke glanced to Jake who was next to the counter with the food in front of him. He had a confused expression on his face. She motioned for him to stay there. Helplessly, Jake stood there watching.

"Brooke. . ." Lucas said, bringing her focus back to him.

"Luke, please. I can't." Brooke started to regain some of her confidence. "What you did was wrong. I can't ignore what you did."

Lucas looked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry." Brooke whispered.

Lucas moved into to kiss her, but Brooke moved her head. All he got was her cheek.

Lucas moved back, his face tinting pink with embarrassment.

Brooke felt bad. "Lucas, I think only time can mend the rift between us."

Lucas nodded. He was about to say something back when his mother interrupted.

"Lucas Scott!" Karen yelled at her son.

"Mom!" Lucas ran to her and engulfed her in a large hug.

After hugging his mom, Lucas turned and noticed Jake. "Hey man."

Jake looked startled, but immediately recomposed himself. "Hey." He pulled in for a manly handshake/hug.

Lucas seemed so glad to see Jake. "How are you and Jenny?"

Jake contemplated before muttering, "We're . . . fine."

Jake felt bad that Lucas was oblivious to the fact that Jenny and him were staying in Brooke's house. _Brooke's room._But, Brooke was the one to tell him that. Not him.

Lucas nodded. Karen pulled her son away. "Let's go home." She hugged him and they walked out the café.

* * *

Jake sighed and walked with the plates of food towards Brooke who was staring out of the window. "Hey."

Brooke seemed to jolt back into reality. "Hey."

Jake gave Brooke a quick peck on the lips as he sat down. "What's Luke doing back here?"

Brooke shrugged.

Jake knew exactly what Luke was doing back in Tree Hill. He was an excellent lip-reader. He looked at Brooke who was poking her food around. "Do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

Brooke didn't meet his eyes.

* * *

Stepping into the town's square, Lucas sighed. It was good to be back home. An impatient tap came from behind. Lucas spun around, hoping for it to be Brooke. Instead, he came face to face with Nikki.

"Nikki?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas. Have you seen Jake? Brooke told me he went to Savannah." Nikki tersely stated.

Lucas' head swam. He just Jake today at the café. "Um. Yeah. He's here."

Nikki swore, "I'm gonna kill that bitch Brooke." She ran off.

* * *

Lucas ran to Brooke's house. He was so scared of what Nikki would do to Brooke. He rang the doorbell. Brooke's housekeeper opened. Lucas rushed pass her and up the stairs down the long hallway. He was right outside of Brooke's bedroom. He heard moaning come for the bedroom, but didn't register the sounds. He burst open the door. "Brooke. . ." Then his mouth gaped open.

Jake and Brooke were both shirtless- lying on the bed and furiously making out.

* * *

Review!


	5. Things Can Get Pretty Ugly

A/N:

I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been working on The OC fan fiction. I just did some story pimping right there. . . lol. . . Well I'm really stuck on what to do. Usually I can do much longer chapters, but the whole Lucas vs. Brooke vs. Jake vs. Peyton is really confusing. (Yes, I'm putting in Peyton.) It's making my head swim. Well here is another jab at it.

Chapter 5

Recap:

Lucas walks in on Jake and Brooke making out.

* * *

"Brooke?" Luke almost whispered, repeating her name. He was in disbelief. Jake and Brooke? Never in a million years would he have thought that. Maybe Peyton and Jake, but Brooke? Lucas realized his mouth was still open in shock, and he clamped his jaw shut.

Brooke had put on her tank top then a jacket over. There was no point in attempting to cover herself, Lucas had already seen her enough times. Brooke looked at Lucas with an ashamed look. She was embarrassed beyond hell, and she didn't know how he would take it. He was the first guy she ever loved, but he broke her heart. Brooke steadied herself. There was no point in feeling pity for a cheater. Brooke looked away, in the opposite direction, and changed her expression and her demeanor. She straightened herself up and ran a brush through her hair. She put the pink hairbrush next to the nightstand beside her bed. When she turned back, she was smiling easily.

Brooke saw Lucas' eyes narrow in fury. Brooke inwardly cheered for herself. Lucas deserved it. Was he upset that she was finally happy with a guy who wasn't after her for sex or was he upset that he ruined his chance with her? Either way, she was confident. She glanced at Jake who was beside her, and she gained even more confidence. Brooke was going to show that _the _Brooke Davis was invincible. She was going to show _everyone _that she was perfect- that she was sexy and sultry and wasn't the slut everyone thought she was.

And that started with Lucas.

She looked up at Lucas. At his angry expression, she felt a twinge in her heart. _But he cheated on you with Peyton. _Brooke repeated in her head. Instead, Brooke, just confidently smiled up at Lucas, showing off her deep dimples. She stood up and took Jake's hand with hers. He stood up and his gray Adidas shirt and basketball shorts made him look so adorable. Jake's face showed absolute fear and guilt.

Jake was scared. He knew that he was the only friend Lucas had when Lucas first joined the team. And Jake had betrayed him. That was really low. Jake was the guy Lucas depended on when he couldn't rely on Haley. Lucas knew that Jake would always have his back when things at school or at times when they were with the basketball team got really rough. Jake couldn't look in his friends eyes. Wait, probably former friend. Fuck. That made Jake feel even better. But as he felt Brooke's hand slide into his own, he felt better. He looked into his eyes and he saw vulnerability. But looking at her posture and her face's determination and her award-winning smile, Jake knew she was scared. Just as scared as he was, but she wanted Jake to back her up. And that was what a good boyfriend would do. But he was definitely going to do it diplomatically.

Jake shifted in his basketball shoes. "Hey, man. . . You're . . . back." Jake struggled to find the right words to say. Of course there wasn't anything that could be said to mend the situation, but he was at least trying. He got points for that, right?

Lucas really was mad. His blue eyes darkened in fury. "What the fuck are you doing, man? I thought you were my friend!" Lucas pushed Jake by the shoulders. It caught Jake by surprise and he stumbled back a bit, letting go of Brooke's hand. But Jake retaliated.

Jake walked up calmly and grabbed Lucas' shirt and slammed him against the wall. Jake still had Luke's shirt in his hand and Lucas' back was straight against the wall.

Brooke walked up to Jake. "I'll be in the bathroom." She said as she sauntered up to Jake. Brooke traced her fingers along his cheekbone. She winked at him and threw Lucas a smirk. Then she walked out of the room.

Jake looked back at Lucas.

Lucas felt an impending fight coming. "Please. Jake. I don't want to fight you. You're my friend."

Lucas felt Jake loosening his grip on his shirt.

Quickly, Jake punched Lucas in the jaw.

* * *

"Hey Pey, Pey." Brooke chirped as she sat next to Peyton. Peyton had a sketching pad in front of her and the picture had ghostly-looking people on it.

When Peyton didn't respond and continued drawing, Brooke nudged her in the side.

"Peyton, stop with the brooding. You need to go out and have some fun. Let's go to a bar tonight." Brooke said brightly.

Peyton rolled her eyes. The only thing Brooke ever thought about was drinking and getting laid. That was all she had on her mind. "So you want to get drunk like a mule and get laid?" Peyton asked in a sneering tone.

Brooke inwardly crumbled a bit. Peyton was such a bitch. What gave her the ability to be such a bitch. Did Brooke go after Nathan while Peyton and him were dating? No. And Nathan was pretty hot, but not for her. That was low for a best friend. But, at least the girl didn't have a clue that she was going to get whipped in the ass. _What goes around, comes around, bitch. _

"I'll see you at 8 at that bar, Milano 5." Brooke sweetly said as she got up. She dusted herself off and headed to her car. Confident and maybe over cockily, but Brooke knew damn well that Peyton was going to show up.

* * *

Lucas walked back to Nathan and Haley's apartment. He rang the doorbell due to the absence of his own key. He really should ask Haley for one. Lucas heard some shuffling and unlocking.

Haley opened the door and gasped. "Lucas!"

Lucas gave an acknowledging nod, not really wanting to talk with Haley. Lucas knew he looked like shit. Lucas had a bloody nose, a huge bruise on his jaw. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, but he had a long sleeved shirt and long pants hiding the rest of his injuries.

Haley stood firm. "What the hell happened to you?"

Lucas sighed, knowing that Haley wasn't going to let him pass the doorway until he told the story, and he _really _wanted to take a shower.

"I-" Lucas started.

He got cut off by Nathan's towering presence over Haley. "Looks like someone got their asses kicked."

Lucas threw his brother a dirty look. "I got beat up by Jake."

"Jake?" Haley looked disbelievingly at him.

"Jake, Jake?" Nathan repeated.

"Yeah, you asshole." Lucas retorted. "That's what I said."

Nathan scoffed at him and walked away.

"Can I come in now?" Lucas begged.

Haley moved and let Lucas in. "Fine, but after the shower, you are _so_ spilling."

Lucas rolled his eyes at Haley's valley girl talk. "Like. . . totally." He muttered while walking away.

* * *

Lucas had cleaned himself up pretty well. The only thing that remained was the bruise on his jaw. Haley was waiting patiently for him to talk.

Lucas settled himself down on the couch. Nathan was at his part-time job. Haley stared at him, waiting for details.

"Fine, I got in Jake's face and he beat me up. Bad." Lucas said, giving in to Haley's relentless prodding.

"Why? You guys are good buddies." Haley mulled.

"I caught Jake making out with Brooke. On her bed. And both of them were shirtless. They were going second base."

Haley clapped her hands together in excitement. "Good for them. Brooke needs a stable guy and Jake just needs. . . a girl." Haley beamed.

Lucas shot her a dirty look then buried his head in his arms.

Haley rubbed his back in comfort. "Sorry Luke." Haley whispered. "Maybe things weren't meant to be."

Lucas abruptly stood up. "I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?" Haley demanded.

"Out."

Then the front door slammed shut.

* * *

Lucas knew exactly where he was going. Milano 5. And getting his ass drunk.

* * *

A/N: Okay seriously. I need IDEAS. Please review. . .


	6. The Things You Wished You Still Had

* * *

A/N: I haven't updated in awhile. I've been sort of stuck in the rut about where to take this plot. 

Chapter 6

Despite the fancy name, Milano 5, the bar was actually quite run-down. It was just a simple pool hall with many pool tables and shady characters hanging around the bar. It was the hot-spot for high school students because the bartender and the owner didn't actually care if you were 5 years under the legal age, just as long as you paid the tab.

Peyton was promptly on time, she didn't see any sign of the perky cheerleader who was her best friend. How and why they were friends was an enigma to Peyton, but as far as she was concerned, Brooke had her back and would defend her.

Loyalty.

She sat at one of the high tables, near the central area of the bar. Peyton sat watching some guys shoot pool and have an ego contest. She pulled out her sketch book and started drawing, impatiently waiting for Brooke's arrival.

* * *

Lucas sat near the back of the bar. He had been there for quite a while, drinking nothing really hard, just beer. It still was getting him into a pretty good buzz. Lucas had seen Peyton walk in. Lucas would've gone up to her, but right then he saw Brooke and Jake come into the bar and sit at the table that Peyton was occupying. Lucas changed his thoughts right then. He sat at a table that was somewhat hidden from the rest of the occupants of Milano's. But, he could perfectly see what was going on at Brooke's table.

* * *

"Hey there!" Brooke chirped as she plopped on one of the rickety chairs. She wore a red halter-top and low rise jeans, attracting the attention of the males in the bar, aggravating Jake and Lucas both. "Sorry I'm late."

Jake had dropped off Jenny at his parent's house and had then make sure that they didn't let Nikki anywhere close to her. It had took a lot of persuading from Brooke to let Jake have a night out.

Peyton merely nodded to acknowledge Brooke's presence.

Brooke sighed and gave a knowing look to Jake who just smiled back.

"Hey, Peyton." Jake said rather smoothly.

Peyton's head jerked up and her face lit up. "Jake! You're back!" She jumped up and hugged him tight. Brooke rolled her eyes.

They all ordered a round of beers.

While Peyton was animatedly talking to Jake, ever so nicely excluding her from the conversation, Brooke glanced and scanned the bar out of boredom. Her eyes settled at the table in the very back of the room. Brooke was shocked to see Lucas staring intently at her, but she didn't let it show. She passed it off with minor disinterest. But, she saw Lucas motion of her to join him. Brooke's curiosity soar and her heart beat faster. She couldn't say no to a guy she still loved, as much as she hated her weakness for him.

"I'm going to go the bathroom." Brooke announced.

Peyton waved her off and Jake looked up at her. "You'll be back?" He asked, almost afraid of losing her.

Brooke laughed. "Yeah. . . I'll be back."

* * *

Brooke headed off towards the direction of the ladies room, but when she was sure that Jake wasn't watching, she circled around and walked to Lucas' table.

"Hey." She remarked as she sat down.

Lucas grinned at the fact that Brooke actually came over. "Can we talk?"

Brooke glanced around. "Not here." She got up and walked towards a side exit. Lucas followed her. They both stepped into a side alley. It was dark and had trash from the bar and neighboring restaurant lined up against the walls.

"Wow, it's . . . dark." Lucas remarked.

Brooke nodded, and stood a distance from Lucas, crossing both of her arms in front of her, almost defensively. She still couldn't help but admire Lucas' blue eyes.

"So. . ." Lucas started off, somewhat nervous, but mostly awkward. His eyes darted to look at everything except Brooke. "It's dark."

The two laughed lightly.

"You know Brooke. . ." Lucas said, while walking towards Brooke. She walked backwards, preferably trying to keep the distance between them. "I really like you, I-I-I" Lucas sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Brooke looked at him inquiringly.

"I wish things can go back to when we were together." Lucas lamely finished.

Brooke didn't say anything.

"Look, I know it can't. I'm just, look, what I'm trying to tell you is that . . . I love you."

Brooke was stunned. With her back against the wall, she was in sheer happiness. "I love you too." She blurted out. "But," Brooke started, only to be interrupted by Lucas' lips.

The kiss was slow, but steady and Brooke couldn't process all that was happening. Her mouth was kissing him back, but Brooke couldn't do it. She couldn't do this to Jake, the sweetest guy alive.

"Lucas." Brooke said as she turned her head away.

Lucas tried to turn her head back, but Brooke pushed him off of her. She walked forward, then spun around. "Look, Lucas, I can't do this to Jake. This is exactly what you did to me with Peyton. He takes care of me, and I know he likes me because of who I am."

Lucas was hurt unbelievably. "Brooke, I'm sorry I did it. It was stupid. But, you have to understand that I had always wanted Peyton and she finally liked me back."

Brooke's eyes glazed with anger. "Damn right you're sorry. I was just the slut, right? You couldn't get the girl so you settled for second-best, her best friend. That's how it was?" Brooke screamed at him.

Lucas didn't say anything and Brooke knew what she said was right.

"I can't take this." Brooke ran back to the door and pulled it open. She ran inside, back to her table where Jake was sitting. He stood up when he noticed Brooke running in and Lucas following her. Jake threw a death glare towards Lucas and was about to fight when Brooke grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

Lucas couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. His heart was crushed just by the sight of them.

After Brooke was sure that Lucas was watching and comprehending, she tip-toed and huskily whispered in Jake's ear, "Let's go to my car."

Jake nodded and took Brooke's hand in his. They walked together towards the front door, about a few feet from the door, Jake turned around and smirked, waving a condom in the air. Then he turned around and gave Brooke a kiss on the lips. Brooke didn't notice what Jake was doing before and kissed him back. They walked out.

All the patrons in the bar stared at Lucas with mouths open.

Peyton walked out of the bathroom and towards Lucas. "Do you know where Jake is?" She asked calmly, oblivious to what had just unfolded before.

"Yeah." Lucas took Peyton's hand and they hurried towards Lucas' truck.

* * *

Peyton was surprised at Luke's sudden need to show affection. He had held her hand through the whole car trip. Peyton at first was doubting herself, she couldn't do it to Brooke, but soon she decided, to hell with it.

They had driven up a gravel path and into some park. Lucas parked his car beside some tall bushes.

"Where are we going?" Peyton whispered.

Lucas hesitated before answering, "Spying."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I said where not what."

Lucas just tugged her hand and they climbed a slight hill.

Something howled in the distance and the branches of the trees were starting to shake from the wind that was blowing. It was seriously starting to freak Peyton out.

"Lucas wh-." Then Peyton saw it. More specifically the light blue Beetle convertible that was Brooke's car. "We're spying on Brooke?" Peyton asked confused.

Lucas motioned for her to be quiet.

Peyton knew exactly what was going on in that car and she knew that Lucas did too. But she had no clue why Lucas was actually showing her this. She really didn't care to know about any of Brooke's "activities".

Even from where they were, there was lots of audible moaning. Lucas cringed. From experience with Brooke, sex in a car was probably the best. He knew that Brooke would Jake to this place, where Brooke took him one night. Lucas thought it was their special place, but obviously he was wrong. He prided himself in knowing that _at least _Brooke had probably only taken him and Jake to this place.

Peyton had her eyes wide open. The car was actually shaking! Then it all died down and Brooke stepped out of the car from the drivers end, looking very disheveled but very pleased and happy. Peyton waited for the mystery guy to come out.

"That . . . was phenomenal." A voice said from within the car.

Peyton thought that the voice was pretty recognizable.

Then the mystery guy stepped out.

Peyton took a sharp breath.

Brooke walked over to Jake and cuddled him.

"Just like 2 years ago." Jake remarked.

Brooke corrected him, "More like 1 year and 7 months ago."

* * *

A/N: I seriously need ideas. PLEASE REVIEW W/ COMMENTS.


	7. Details of Certain Activities Should Be ...

A/N: No, Brooke is not Jenny's mom.

Chapter 7

Brooke led Jake back to the car. "Let's go home."

They both climbed in by their respective sides. The car lights turned on and the fluorescent light lighted the whole area. The car made a whirring sound and slowly reversed and then turned around to drive out of the forest.

Peyton was speechless.

Lucas nudged her. Peyton didn't respond.

Lucas grabbed a stick from nearby and poked her with it.

"What the hell?" Peyton yelled irritated that he poked her with a tree branch.

"What does Jake mean by "just like two years ago"?" Lucas asked, ending with a shudder.

Peyton took a deep breath. "Brooke and Jake lost their virginity together. They slept together all the time. Then one night, Jake got really drunk and slept with Nikki. She got pregnant, and Brooke went ballistic. She started having sex with all these random guys."

Lucas eyes opened wide. "So she's Tree Hill's renowned slut . . . because of Jake?"

Peyton nodded, and almost started gloating about it.

Lucas didn't say anything and he got up and walked to his truck. Peyton followed suit.

* * *

The ride to Peyton's house was silent. Lucas looked so intent, staring at the windshield. When the truck stopped in front of Peyton's house, he gave a nod with his head.

She silently opened the truck door and jumped out. She slammed the door shut behind her.

The truck sped off, leaving a trail of dust.

And Peyton.

She wiped a tear from her eye.

Lucas didn't love her, he loved Brooke.

* * *

Lucas was fuming. Seriously fuming. If it was possible, the brooding boy's eyes could melt someone like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Help, Help, I'm melting. . ."

Okay that's enough.

Lucas returned to Haley and Nathan's apartment with a broken, bruised, and stomped on heart. His ego was just a little bruised. He knocked on the apartment door, only to find the door unlocked.

There Haley and Nathan were, both sitting on the couch, both with questioning looks on their faces. They looked like the perfect couple.

"Do you know what time it is?" Haley asked sternly.

"No, mom. I don't know the time." Lucas said tiredly. He tucked his car keys into his back pocket.

Haley and Nathan continued staring at Lucas.

Lucas turned to them. "No, I don't have a freaking clue what time it is."

"You look like you need a hug, Lucas." Haley tenderly said. She held out her arms for him.

Lucas walked towards her.

"No, Lucas doesn't need a hug." Nathan snapped. He swatted her hands down. "I need a hug because annoying Lucas is still here."

Haley patted Nathan's back tenderly in mock sympathy.

Lucas felt cheated. "Hey, where's my hug?"

Nathan and Haley moved over on the couch and Lucas sat next to Haley.

"What's the story?" Haley tenderly asked in best friend fashion.

Lucas sighed and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "I saw Brooke meet Peyton at the bar with Jake. She came in really confident and everyone looked at her. So she sits down on this slightly worn chair-."

"Cliff-notes Lucas!" Haley cried in impatience.

Lucas gave Haley a broody look. "Fine. I take Brooke out in the alley. I kiss her. She rejects me. We go back. Her and Jake leave all lovey-dovey. Then I see them doing it in the back of her car."

Haley had a horrified expression on her face.

"In her bug? It's tiny. And Jake is so tall!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley. "We do just fine in my car. And that is pretty small." Nathan smirked at Lucas.

Lucas clapped his hands over his ears. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew! Censor it you guys!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't do it with Brooke in her car."

Lucas didn't hear her because he still had his hands over his ears.

Nathan shoved him.

Lucas took his hands from his ears. "Is it safe now?"

Haley nodded.

"Lucas go to bed so Haley and I can go do it in my car." Nathan said nonchalantly.

Lucas screamed. "No!!! My virgin ears."

Haley slapped the back of his head. "You are anything but a virgin. You man-whore."

Lucas made a disgruntled face. "It was just a phase." He protested.

"Whatever." Haley said uninterested.

Nathan got up. "Good night Luke." He walked to the bedroom door. "Oops. I meant good night man-slut."

Haley patted his back. "He doesn't really mean it." Haley waited a beat. "You ho."

Lucas plopped back on the couch, eyes closed. "Nathan is brain-washing you." He called out.

Haley got up from the couch. "With what? All the sex?" She laughed and walked out.

Lucas shook his head in disgust. "God, that's just gross."

* * *

Brooke was holding Jenny and rocking her to sleep. Just when Jenny was about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang. Silently, Brooke cursed.

She walked over to the front door with Jenny in her arms. She shifted the baby so she could open the door with her left hand.

"Peyton!" Brooke gasped. She tried to act all nonchalant and act like she was home alone but mentally slapped herself in the head when she realized she was holding Jenny.

Her forehead crinkled in confusion when she saw Jenny in Brooke's arms.

"Babe, did you get Jenny to go to sleep get?" Jake called out, completely unaware of Peyton's presence. When he walked in the hallway and saw her, he froze.

Peyton glanced from Jake to Brooke. "Babe? What the hell is going on?" Peyton screamed. "This is about Lucas right?"

Brooke shook her head. "It's not like that." She paused and thought for a second. "You back-stabbing bitch." She passed Jenny to Jake who was watching helplessly from the side lines.

Jake slowly walked backwards.

"Who's the slutty whore?" Peyton challenged.

"You're just pissed that I got Jake. You thought you could get any guy. Well news flash - he loves me." Brooke retorted.

Peyton just stood there fuming. "I got Lucas." She stated. Peyton turned to leave.

Brooke wasn't going to let her have the last word. "Peyton." Brooke called out nicely. Peyton walked towards Brooke in hopes that Brooke might have had a change of heart.

Peyton stopped in front of Brooke.

Brooke slapped Peyton as hard as she could.

Peyton held her cheek and ran out the door, tears dripping down her face.

Jake didn't love her. He loved Brooke.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had most of this chapter done, but I hadn't had the chance to finish it and upload it. Review please.


	8. It's Too Late

Chapter 9

Peyton ran to Lucas' house. She furiously banged on his front door, with tears streaming down her face.

The door creaked open. Lucas poked his head out. "Peyton?"

Peyton was definitely not in her defining moment. Tears had created splotches on her face, her eyes were puffy, and mascara was running down her cheeks. Peyton nodded.

Lucas moved aside so Peyton could walk in. "What's wrong?"

Peyton just sat down on a nearby couch. Lucas sat next to her and put his arm around her. He rubbed her back in hopes of her telling him what happened.

Peyton started to calm down, she wasn't crying anymore, just the occasional hiccups.

"What happened?" Lucas was beyond curious now.

"I went . . . to. . . Brooke's house. And I saw Jake with her. So I confronted her, and asked what was going on. Then, I guess, things started to get ugly. We called each other names and then." Peyton stopped abruptly.

"And then? What?" Lucas pressed on.

"She slapped me."

Lucas winced. "Are you okay?"

Peyton shrugged. "I guess. I thought Brooke and I were okay, but obviously we aren't."

Lucas was amazed. "You . . . and Brooke made up?" He thought that he pretty much had broken their friendship up.

"I think that Brooke was just going to use our friend ship to hurt me. And she did it perfectly with Jake."

Lucas nodded. He sympathetically looked at Peyton.

Peyton started to play with the loose strands on her shirt. "You know what hurts the most about it? Is that Brooke said Jake loved her."

Lucas' head shot up. "What?"

"I know. It hurts. I mean I like Jake so much." Peyton wistfully said.

"Do you think they're really in _love?_" Lucas asked with much difficulty. It wasn't fair that Jake got Brooke. He knew that he made a mistake and he was truly sorry. But _Jake?_ Jake wasn't even the star of the basketball team. He was pretty good. He wasn't the smartest. But he was pretty smart. And from a girl's point of view, he could see how Jake could be attractive. But Lucas tried to veer off that thought. The worst part was Jake was his only friend on the team. His only true guy friend now hated him and beat him up.

He stared intently at Peyton, dreading the answer.

"I don't think it is epic love. Not yet. But yeah, they're in love."

Lucas stood up. "I got to go." He told Peyton. "Let yourself out." Lucas ran out the door.

Peyton just stood there, confused.

* * *

Lucas ran to Brooke's house. By the time he was there, he was panting. He reminded himself that some basketball training had to be done. Lucas walked up to the house. The Davis mansion was huge and gorgeous. It was in the same area as Nathan's. The rich people. Lucas ran to the side of the house. Near the backyard, there was a secret door. Lucas knew that Brooke always kept it unlocked. It was his way of sneaking in and out without being detected. Now he assumed the door was for Jake.

(A/n: Lucas doesn't know that Jake with Brooke.)

Lucas twisted the knob and enter the house. Lucas knew Brooke's house so well. He could navigate it in the dark, which most of the time he was with Brooke he actually had to do. He ran up the long staircase to the second floor. He burst in Brooke's room.

"Brooke - ." Lucas was horrified by the sight. "Oh my god." Lucas quickly shut his eyes, closed the door and backed out the room.

"Lucas! What the fuck?" Brooke yelled.

Lucas had known that Brooke and Jake had sex, but the only time he had seen it was in a car, and then he hadn't actually _seen _it. Now he really wished he had knocked.

In a few minutes, Brooke rushed out of the room in an oversized T-shirt and basketball shorts. "Luke!" Brooke hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Lucas appraised her outfit. "Jake's clothes?" He was obviously disgusted.

Brooke glared at him. "So what?"

"I talked to Peyton-." Lucas started.

"Skinny-blonde bitch?"

"Yea. . . she told me that you told her Jake loved you. Is that true?" Lucas asked without hesitation.

Brooke glowed. "Yea, I love him too."

_What? _Lucas just stared at her. He shut his eyes in an effort to see if everything would rewind. Lucas opened his eyes and the world had no apparent change. "No this can't be happening."

Brooke pulled Lucas by his arm and motioned for him to follow her. She led him to the basement and she locked the door behind them. "Jake can't hear us now." Brooke said. "Now tell me what you want to say."

Lucas took a deep breath. "Look, I love you. I know I love you. I know in the bottom of my heart I will one day marry you."

Brooke's eyes started to water. She grabbed Lucas and kissed him.

After they finally broke apart, Brooke looked at Lucas with such longing.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" Lucas was elated that Brooke kissed him.

"That's all I have to give." Brooke turned to leave. "You can let yourself out." She unlocked the door and started to go out.

"Brooke." Lucas called out.

Brooke turned and ran back to him give him one more kiss. Brooke broke away. She whispered in his ear, "It's too late."

She ran out of the room.

* * *

Jake and Brooke were eating dinner at the kitchen table. Jake was trying to feed Jenny. After managing to give his daughter one more bite of carrot puree, he turned back his attention to Brooke.

"Are you okay, Brooke? You haven't said a word." Jake sincerely asked.

Brooke just twirled her spaghetti.

"There's something I have to tell you."

Jake stopped mid bite and looked at her, dreading what she was about to say.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke managed.

Jake dropped his fork. It clanged against the plate. "What? Are you sure?" Jake said softly.

Brooke nodded. "I went to the doctor."

Jake was in shock. "How many months?"

"Two."

Everything started to really hit Jake. "It was from that night, wasn't it?" He recalled those memories of the night he first arrived.

Brooke nodded. She started to cry.

Jake ran over and put his arm around her. She leaned her against him.

"I'm so scared." Brooke whispered.

Jake kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be just fine."

* * *

A/n: Please review. I know this really doesn't seem like a Brucas, but it is. I'm just putting in a lot of BrookeJake because there isn't any on fanfiction.


	9. Unlikely Chosen

A/N: I am getting quite sick of this story, I really need to finish it up. So, I'm going have to wrap up the whole Jake/Brooke thing, then turn it into a Lucas/Brooke thing. Which I have planned out. Okay, because I am being so damn impatient, this story is going to skip some months. (I vowed I would never do that, but tough break. I promise I won't do that for any other fics, but you never know. I'm flighty on that sort of thing.)

Chapter 10

Three months had passed and Brooke was in her fourth month. She was just starting to show which was a bit unusual. The doctors were concerned that the baby wouldn't be big enough, but they said it was just a possibility. School had already started and Haley and Nathan were holding a Friday night bash after a basketball win.

Alcohol was floating around and Jake sat contently with Brooke on the couch. Brooke was wearing a black ruffled top that showed plenty of cleavage but disguised her pregnant stomach.

Several people were coming up to Jake and talking about the game. Jake chatted with many people, occasionally kissing the top of Brooke's head. At first, in the beginning of the school year, people were surprised that Brooke was dating and was so intimate with Jake. She was the queen of the school, and it was thought more fit to be with a guy like Nathan or Lucas. But Nathan was happily married to Haley, and Lucas was with Peyton.

Brooke suspected that it was because she was Jake, that every time she was in the room, Lucas would kiss Peyton and look straight at her with his blue eyes.

Nobody knew that Brooke was pregnant, she and Jake didn't intend for anyone to find out.

Brooke turned to Jake. "Jake?"

"Yeah?" Jake turned to look at her and Brooke suddenly noticed he was nervous about something.

Brooke just smiled and kissed him. She loved him; he was caring and sweet and took care of her. Whenever she thought about Lucas, she reminded herself that he brought it upon himself. He was the one who cheated. He was the one who constantly tried to make her jealous with Peyton. When Brooke had the pregnancy scare, she feared that Lucas would runaway just like Dan did. She wouldn't know if he would do it.

Jake wasn't drinking anything. He did it partially in support of Brooke's abstinence, but also he didn't want to ruin his health. Jake was worried of what would become with Jake and Brooke's child and Jenny. He had been constantly working out and practicing. He needed to get in the NBA. That was the only way he could get money. He knew he was getting much better though. His stats were with Lucas' and Nathan's. They played different positions though. Jake was a power forward. Lucas and Nathan, they competed for point guard. Jake knew that everyone wanted to be in that position, all the guys in basketball wanted the glory for it. So Jake chose a position not as frequented. And now he was star for it.

The party was at its hype. Jake got up from the couch and went over to Mouth. He tapped him and whispered in his ear. Mouth nodded and stopped the music and the lights. He put a muted solid blue light on. Everyone stopped dancing and looked in confusion. The room was totally silent. Everyone looked at Mouth. Then Jake who was right next to Mouth. Jake walked into the center of the room.

"Brooke." Jake called out.

Confused Brooke got up and walked to Jake. She was well aware of everyone's eyes on her.

_What the hell is going on? _Everyone wondered. Somehow, nobody would make a move because they were too embarrassed if they started to talk while the room was silent.

Jake got on his knees. He pulled out a black velvet box out of his pocket. Brooke and the crowd gasped. "Brooke, you know I love you."

He looked up in her eyes. She nodded.

"Brooke Davis, will you be my wife?" Jake earnestly asked as he opened the box.

Brooke looked around. Her gaze suddenly turned into slow motion. She looked at everyone's faces of shock. She glanced at Haley who was beaming in happiness and Nathan who was trying to calm her down. Then she looked at Lucas. He was staring intently at her. He was had his arm wrapped around Peyton. Brooke noticed that Lucas' fly was down and Peyton's hair was messy, like she just rolled out of bed. She was so disgust that Luke and Peyton probably did it in some car. All those feelings of betrayal came rushing back to her. Brooke turned back to Jake who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Of course, I'll marry you!" Brooke screamed.

Jake beamed. He got up and slid a 3 carat diamond on a white gold band onto her finger.

"How did you?" Brooke whispered as she looked at the gorgeous ring.

"Don't ask." Jake said before Brooke's lips crashed down on his.

Brooke held Jake tightly. Then she jumped up and down for everyone to see. "I'm engaged!" She shrieked. She held up her hand for everyone to see.

Brooke ran to Haley who was jumping up and down with excitement.

Haley was the first one to move. "Oh my god, tigger! We'll be wives together! Look at the ring!" Haley said excitedly. She hugged Brooke. "Nate! Isn't this great?"

Nathan nodded and smiled. He pulled Jake into a hug. "Congrats, man."

Nathan hugged Brooke as Haley was suffocating Jake with her embrace.

Then suddenly, the spell had been broken. Everyone started to come alive and out of their shock. All the girls ran over to Brooke to look at her ring. The guys just went to Jake and wondered how Jake got to marry _Brooke Davis. _

All the girls were huddled around Brooke and the guys were around Jake, nodding their heads in disappointment and disbelief.

Even Tim was impressed. "Nice score, dude. You get to have sex with her, like whenever you want. And it's not wrong!" Yes, even in a drunk state, he was happy for Jake.

Everyone was near them buzzing with excitement.

Except Lucas and Peyton. They hung around the back, watching everyone swarm around them.

Lucas' eyes blazed in fury. Peyton started to cry. Both of them heard their heart break into a million pieces.

* * *

(9 months Later)

Lucas sat on Nathan and Haley's couch, watching TV with Nathan. The NBA drafts were about to start.

Peyton and Haley were in the kitchen talking and eating some food.

"I wonder what-." Lucas started.

"Shh. . ." Nathan said.

Lucas threw him an aggravated glance.

A voice over started, "Welcome to the 2005 National Basketball Association Draft."

Nathan and Lucas watched intently.

It had been going on for some hours. Nathan and Lucas lay sprawled on the couch, eating potato chips and drinking cokes.

The announcer seemly droned on. "And Number 40, Golden State picks . . . Jake Jagielski.

Suddenly Lucas and Nathan jerked up in their seats. "Jake?" They both asked questioningly.

Haley skipped in the room. She plopped on Nathan, landing squarely on his stomach.

"Ow." Nathan managed to croak out.

Haley was covered in too much happiness to care about her husband's momentary pain. "Did Jake get picked yet!?!"

Lucas eyed her warily. "You knew this was going to happen. And you didn't tell me? You're my best friend."

Haley rolled her eyes. She slapped Lucas' arms, "Grow up. She's my friend too."

Nathan's eyes were glued on to the screen. "How did this happen?" He wondered out loud.

**_Flashback_**

****

Jake wasn't drinking anything. He did it partially in support of Brooke's abstinence, but also he didn't want to ruin his health. Jake was worried of what would become with Jake and Brooke's child and Jenny. He had been constantly working out and practicing. He needed to get in the NBA. That was the only way he could get money. He knew he was getting much better though. His stats were with Lucas' and Nathan's. They played different positions though. Jake was a power forward. Lucas and Nathan, they competed for point guard. Jake knew that everyone wanted to be in that position, all the guys in basketball wanted the glory for it. So Jake chose a position not as frequented. And now he was star for it.

His father had some powerful friends. One of them had covertly put in Jake's name in the group of high school athletes that were going to be picked. Scouts across the country would look for talented basketball players and submit it to the NBA to be put on a roster. Jake was a pretty good power forward. He was probably the best in the county. And one of the better ones in state.

Jake was fully aware of the consequences if anyone found out. It could ruin his basketball career and he could possibly going to jail. It was all worth it though, Brooke really wanted to go to college and have the life she grew up in, just with loved.

So if everything went as planned, he would be picked in the 2005 draft.

**__**

**_End of Flashback_**

The TV now showed Jake, his parents and Brooke.

Peyton immediately recognized the setting. "They're at the rivercourt!"

"How _sentimental_." Lucas said sarcastically, still not believing that Jake was going to be in the NBA.

On the TV, clapping was heard from the studio where the draft was being held and the management and coach of the team looking very proud. The announcer started reading stats and biography. "Jake Jagielski was born in Tree Hill, North Carolina. He just graduated with top honors from Tree Hill high school where his team went to the Tree Hill Ravens with Jake leading the team to their National Victory."

Nathan and Lucas scoffed. Both of their egos were sorely hurt.

"Yeah right, it was all me." Nathan said, his cockiness kicking in.

Lucas was about to refute that and say that it was actually him who was the leader, but Haley shushed them.

Haley tried to comfort two very hurt Scotts. "They are just fluffing it up." The boys had no choice but to accept and turn back to the TV.

"Jake is married to Brooke Davis who also went to Tree High School. Congratulations Jake!"

"They didn't mention that Jake had a daughter when he was 16 or that he had another when he was 18 while he was unmarried." Lucas said bitterly.

"Chill out man." Nathan said, finally accepting that Jake was going to be in the NBA.

Jake nodded. He held up his hand, "Thanks." He then kissed Brooke on camera in sheer happiness.

"Number 41. . ." The announcer continued.

Lucas turned off the TV in pure annoyance. "That son of a bitch."

* * *

A/n: After this Chapter, It's going to jump into the future. Say good bye Tree Hill, while it is still close.

Postscript: The first paragraph from the flashback was from earlier in the chapter. Thanks, and review.


	10. Missing When Gone

A/N: Okay, welcome to the Brucas.

Chapter 11

**Missing When Gone**

Brooke pecked Jake on the cheek. "Have a good game."

Jake, decked out in his uniform, walked out of the door, his daughter, Jenny, in tow. He turned and waved to Brooke and their children, Ashlee and Drew. "I'll see you guys later. . ." He winked and walked out looking back.

* * *

The TV screen blared, the blue light flashing the silent room. Brooke sat cross legged on the bed in front of their plasma TV. Images of a car wreck on the highway flashed on the screen, police sirens were swarming around and the newscaster looked mournful. 

Brooke reached for her remote, and pointing it towards the TV, she unmuted the noise.

The voice of the woman reporter suddenly appeared. "It is apparent that Jake and his daughter were in the car. Both were pronounced dead at arrival at the hospital. Our hearts go out to his widow, Brooke and their two children."

Brooke switched the TV off. She pushed herself off the perfectly made empty bed and walked numbly to her daughter and son's room. She kissed each of their soft brunette heads. "Daddy loves you," she whispered to the sleeping children.

* * *

Brooke followed the trail of people in black to the Tree Hill commentary. Ashlee and Drew held each of her hands, to young to comprehend, but realizing their daddy was gone forever. The line of people stretched for miles, Jake was the town hero. Some devoted fans even flew to humble Tree Hill to pay their respects to the talented basketball player. 

Two caskets were lowered in the ground, but Brooke couldn't look. It was too dreadful. It was too surreal.

Brooke's black veil still shaded her face. It cast a dark shadow over his face. Stoned face and pale, people came to pay respects to Brooke Davis-Jagielski. They kissed each cheek and paid their respects and condolences.

Most of the crowd had left now. Trash remnants left. A small brunette ran up to Brooke. "Oh god, Brooke. I'm so sorry."

"Haley?" Brooke gasped in shock.

Haley convulsed in tears. This was so hard. What happened to the beautiful cheery girl that used to brighten up everyone's day. And Jake. Haley was so close to Jake.

For the first time, Brooke felt a tear drip out of her eye. She grabbed Haley and hugged her tightly. The tears were pouring out now.

A tall figure approached her. "Brooke," a masculine voice called. Brooke looked and saw a solemn Nathan.

Nathan gave Brooke a hug too.

"We're here for you, Brooke. Anything, you need." Haley said, holding Brooke by the shoulders.

Lucas and Peyton walked over, hand in hand.

"Brooke,"

Brooke hugged Peyton and Lucas. She missed her high school friends so much.

They all held each other in a tight group. They were back together, the A-crowd. Only this time, with the addition of kids and many years later.


End file.
